wii_u_3dsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wii Fit U
Wii Fit U is a fitness game for the Wii U. It is the third installment in the Wii Fit series. It features many activities from it's predecessors, along with all new activities. The game also features use of the Gamepad and an Activity Meter that comes packaged with the game. Gameplay Wii Fit U consists of you playing a variety of activities to burn calories and maybe even improve on other things such as balance and posture. Body Test The Body Test is a short test in which the players weight and center of balance is measured as well as their BMI. In additon, the Gamepad takes a picture of the player too. Afterwards, the player does a short exercise to determine their Wii Fit Age. The test is meant to be taken daily to help the player keep track of progress. Training The Training Mode allows the player to do a variety of activites from 5 different categories Yoga This category features a variety of different yoga positions, some using the balance board, and some no peripheral at all Strength Training The category features a variety of activites meant to maintain and tone the player's muscles Aerobics This category features a variety of activities that are designed to give the player an aerobic workout Hula Hoop In this activity, the player swings their hips in a circular motion continuonsly to keep a hula hoop spinning. When certain conditions are met, another hula hoop is thrown at the player and they must lean in the direction it is being thrown from to catch it and then continue spinning. This cycle is done until the player has 5 hula hoops. The player must makes a many spins as they can until time runs out. There is also an extra mode where the player uses a wii remote to spin hand hoops while spinning hula hoops. Super Hula Hoop This is a hard version of Hula Hoop where the player is required to swing to the right for a certain amount of time, and then the left for the same amount of time. The amount of spins for each direction are added up for a total score. Puzzle Squash In this activity, the player is must swing the wii remote to hit a ball in the right direction according how their Mii so is holding the raquet. The ball will hit colored panels on the wall, depending on how much the color panel is connected to other panels and fills the wall affects the score given when hit. The timing of the hit and the way the player swings the wii remote changes the ball's trajectory. After hitting the ball, the player must step in place to run to the area where they can have another chance to hit the ball. If the player misses the ball three times, it's game over. The player must hit ball, getting as many points as they can from hitting panels until times runs out or until it's game over. Basic Step In this activity, the player must step on and off the the balance board in rhythm with the music according to the corresponding foot prompts onscreen until the song is over. The player is scored on how many steps they did in perfect rhythm, okay rhythm and steps they missed. There is also an extra mode where a portion of the foot prompts are hidden, encouraging the player to memorize them, it also features different music. Advanced Step This activity is a harder version of basic step. It features a different, faster song with foot prompts that command the player to hover one of their feet over the balance board instead of stepping both on the balance board like normal and foot prompts that command the player to step their feet on the balance board horizontally. This activity also features a tempo increase and hand clapping. Free Step In this activity, the player must step on and off the balance board in a rhythm heard from the TV (or the Wii Remote) according to the rhythm and the way their Mii is step on and off of it. After every 100 steps, the player must switch the foot they start it when stepping on and off the balance board. This cycle is repeated for a set time limit. There is no music, only a rhythm. The player can change the tempo and the sound of the rhythm. This exercise is meant to be played while watching TV, but can be played on the TV. Rhythm Boxing In this activity, the player is shown boxing moves by a Gym leader and the player must mimick these moves in rhythm with the music. After a few repeats of mimicking the move, the player is given new moves to mimick. This cycle is repeated for a set time limit. After time is up, the player is bonus time to make as many punches as they can. Free Boxing This is another version of boxing that can be played with the Gamepad while watching TV, but can be played on the TV. There is no music, only a rhythm. The player can change the tempo of the rhythm. Basic Run In this activity, the player puts the wii remote in their pocket (or hand) and runs in place until they reach the goal. The player can run at a pace to keep up with their trainer, but they can detour by passing them and following dogs or cats. After reaching the goal, the player is scored based on their burn rate. There are longer running paths that can be unlocked starting with a short path. 2-P Run This is a multiplayer version of basic run where another player is allowed to join in. However, player 2's data is not saved. Orienteering In this activity, the player uses the gamepad as a GPS-like device and runs around Wuhu Island to find Miis scattered around. The player can ask other Mii's their location if they are stuck. There are harder difficulties where there are more Miis to find and they are more scattered around. Island Cycling In this activity, the player must step on the balance board as if they are pedaling and use the wii remote to steer. The player must pass through all flags scattered around. The player may find a dog in which they can use their whistle to make the dog get the flag for them, but they must not stray too far away or they will get lost. Once all of the flags are passed through, the player must reach the goal. After reaching the goal, the player is scored based on the total distance they cycled. Rowing In this activty, the player must imitate rowing motions with while holding a wii remote and sitting on the balance board. If the player rows in rhythm and moves their wii remote appropriately, they boat will move faster. When the boat reaches a quarter away, the tempo increases. After reaching the goal, the player is scored based on their time. Driving Range In this activity, the player stands on the balance board and uses the wii remote like a golf club. The way the player shifts their weight and hits the ball affects their swing. The player must get the best swing the can until they run out of balls. The gamepad can be used to film the player's swings. After each swing, the player can be given a swing analysis for their swing to be critiqued and even get some pointers on how to improve. After all of the balls have been hit, the player is given an overall analysis and is scored based on that. Balance Games This category features activities made to help improve the player's balance Dance This category features a variety of dances that use the Wii Remotes and Balance Board